


domestic moments

by writtentofreedom



Category: A3!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtentofreedom/pseuds/writtentofreedom
Summary: He never expected it to happen, is not sure when it started, but this, whatever it is between them, seems to be a pretty good thing.





	

In all honesty, the kids probably knew when it started better than he did. He hears them whispering, the whines in the hallway about not being able to use the television because they’ll disturb Mom and Dad’s “moment”. At this point, he has to admit: They _are_ having a moment.  
  
He’s so used to it now, to coming home to the theater dorms and being greeted at the door by Omi. He sighs and shrugs off his coat and shoes, letting Omi place them properly as he goes to collapse in his usual spot on the couch. Omi returns after he finds the remote and switches the T.V. to his newest soap opera interest.  
  
“How was work today?” It’s just small talk. Omi’s hands are already on his shoulders, and he can feel the knots loosening. He gives a small appreciative groan before replying.  
  
“Just the same.” Omi hums, working out the tension in his back and arms.  
  
“You missed dinner today. I can go heat yours up if you’d like?” He really should go eat, but Omi’s hands are really nice and the tension in the show is starting to really build.  
  
“In a moment.”

 

He and Omi haven’t kissed, haven’t really discussed about this further than passing acknowledgement that they have become the parents of the autumn troupe. They’re the eldest two in the troupe, so it makes sense. Someone has to keep these boys in line, after all. Whatever is happening between them now, though, is a bit more than just responsibilities and acting.  
  
As the mornings get colder, he finds himself seeking Omi’s warmth in the kitchen, wrapping around him with an unintelligible greeting as Omi laughs and prepares his coffee for him. He gets ready for work, and they don’t kiss, but Omi sees him off, telling him to be home early tonight so his dinner won’t get cold. He scoffs, pointing out that he can’t help if he has to work late, but he’s also smiling, saying he’ll see Omi later.  
  
It’s all incredibly domestic in a way he never thought he’d be. His coworkers have noticed, claiming he’s softened up. Sakoda shouts “It’s that guy, isn’t it! It’s that guy!” and he can feel his irritation growing. Other than that, work is the usual. He hasn’t grown any less or more cold-hearted, he thinks as he takes care of business. It’s just a living.

 

They finally talk one day, after dinner has been cleared away and they’re both sitting at the clean dinner table working, him on his taxes and Omi with homework.

“Y’know, I wasn’t sure what to expect when I saw that you were in my troupe. It’s actually really nice being around you.”

He raises an eyebrow but doesn’t look up from the numbers on the paper. “Oh? You know this really isn’t how I’m like when I’m at work.”

“I know,” Omi laughs. “Still, I find myself being at peace around you.”

His pen stills and he tries to dig up some words that are equally meaningful. “I find myself feeling the same. It’s been a while since I felt like this.” He looks up to see Omi smiling at him, eyes warm and gentle, and he feels his breath catch in his throat.

“That’s good.” Omi says, and they each go back to their work. It’s not the talk he wanted, but it’s acknowledgement to whatever’s happening nonetheless. They still don’t kiss.

 

They don’t kiss until after their first play, after they’ve returned to the dorms and the kids have all gone to bed. Omi hugs him with a breathless laugh and he finds himself laughing back, hands curling around Omi. They stand in the middle of the living room, just like that.

“You were great up there,” Omi murmurs.

“You too.” Their faces are close, and he finds himself on impulse asking, “Can I kiss you?”

Omi doesn’t seem surprised at all by the statement. “Go ahead.”

There’s nothing really exciting about the kiss. He has to lean up because Omi is ridiculously tall for a man so motherly, and he can feel where Omi bites his lips when he’s concentrating. It’s warm, though, incredibly warm. Omi’s hands are still wrapped around him, and when they pull away, Omi’s cheeks are pink. He thinks his own face might also be.

“Thank you.” He says, and Omi smiles, shaking his head and squeezing him before letting go to go to sleep.

Banri passes by Omi in the hallway, heading towards the kitchen before backtracking to take a second glance at Sakyo.

“Was that you guys’ first kiss?” He asks incredulously.

“No, I’ve kissed people before, both men and women. My life isn’t so pathetic that at the age of thirty I haven’t-”

“No, I meant. With each other.” He seems embarrassed, but at the same time curious enough to ask.

“Oh. Well, yes.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Banri stares at him before muttering, “I don’t fucking believe this,” and returning to the kitchen. He’s not sure if he really believes it either, but at least now he knows what the whispers between the boys will be about in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the things to break me from fanfiction slump, it's a card-collecting game of flower boys. Wonderful.  
> A friend translated their outside work conversations for me, and I'm dying a little from how cutely domestic they are even in game. Had to write at least something for them.
> 
> By the way, I'm one of the people working on [the wiki](http://yaycupcake.com/a3/index.php)! Do come join us!


End file.
